The Demon Dragon
by Blue.soilder.4710
Summary: When the man grabbed him Fayez expected death, not a pirate crew that is determined to break down all his barriers.
1. Prologue-kidnapped

A/N: wow, really thought this would never happen. Though when the plot bunnies lay siege, all you can do is surrender. My first story -this one- will have absolutely nothing to do with my others which I still haven't even started on. I can't guarantee anything at all when it comes to updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece all rights go to Oda.

Prologue- kidnapped.

Snowflakes fell gingerly toward the puffy, white, reach of ground. They were wiped through the air once more before finally settling down on a large crater of melted snow and charred destroyed ground, surrounded by large snow banks. It was one mark in the large stretch of white tundra, already being taken over by snowflakes.

A young raven haired boy dressed in the shabby tattered remains of large brown pants and the faded second hand remains of a large blue shirt which he seemed to be drowning in. He lay unconscious in the large crater of destroyed ground and mounds of ruble lay around him, almost crushing his small body which was already layered with snow. The boy had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He was bleeding heavily around his temple where a small cut lay across his forehead. The blood dripped down over his left eye where a large cut lay, it started at the top of his eyebrow and slanted down over his eye toward the end of his ear. Both cuts bleed profoundly covering the left side of his face with scarlet life juice. The blood made his black locks sticky and dark; his face was pale like a vampire and had a sleepy look to them as it dripped blood onto the rocks holding him in place.

Fayez's breathing was even and regulated. He seemed at peace between the rocks, it wasn't long before he woke up. His single right eye opened up, revealing a grey eye the color of storm clouds. The boy's raven hair swayed into his eyes with the insistence of the sharp wind. Fayez tried to shake it away and only ended up shaking his small body and struggling against the rocks holding him in, it made his vision blank out for a second and his breathing became laboured. When the black spots faded his face contorted in an angry snarl with frustration briefly crossing it. The deep set coldness in his bones crossed his mind but the thought vanished quickly he was used to this cold. He continued his struggle with the rocks with as much strength as his little body could carry. His vision would flicker from time to time but the thought of getting out and the panic of being trapped in made him fight harder. It wasn't long before the rocks momentarily moved and the boy's strength gave out.

He lay there still covered in rocks and a few inches of snow, there was a barely perceived upturn to his lips as he carefully moved his now free left arm up and around the bolder holding him caged. He feebly grabbed the rock and using his arm as leverage he tried pulling himself over the bolder he squirmed his body until he had his other arm free and helping. It took sweat despite the cold, a nasty headache, lots of blood and determination to get the rest of his body up and over the bolder. It wasn't long before he was lying on the adjourning bolder shivering, and covered in sweat, he was breathing heavily his vision coming and going with his gasps. His blood continued to mix with his sweat and the inches of snow he was lying on; turning the area near his face blood red.

The scent of the blood and the loss of it made him dizzy and also brought out thoughts he would rather remain hidden. It whispered to him at the back of his mind, calling out to him no matter how many times he tried to push it back. It told him with a force and slyness that said it wanted to take control of his body and never give it back. It told him to find humans, to feed until his wounds healed and he was satisfied, to feed on human blood until there was none left. It made his throat burn and his eyes turn a deep scarlet red. His canines enlarged in his jaw and softly pressed into his rosy lips. He blinked at the sudden intrusion in his mind and tried to shake it off. Not now, not when he was so close to the village.

He tried to get up off the large snow slicked slab of rock he was on; his limbs ached with exhaustion and agony. There were cuts and bruises littering the young male's body, they stung when the wind hit. The boy's ribs stuck out of his body painfully, his limbs were thin and just skin and bones.

He determinedly lifted his small body and started toward the edge of the large crater, stumbling and sliding through the rocks. He shook off the snow that tried to accumulate in his hair. The cuts on his face continued to bleed profoundly, making him dizzy and nauseous with blood loss. His thoughts to take a nice, big drink of human blood didn't leave him and part of him gave up on resisting his more demonic nature. He unconsciously made his way toward the small fishing village through the blizzard; his senses were telling him where to go. The frozen wasteland was engraved with hills of snow and pine trees all around. The snow was enough to bury grown men, but Fayez having not eaten in at least a week (you could tell) was thin and weightless enough to cross on top of the snow, only sinking ankle deep every time he took a step.

Fayez's teeth clattered with every mound of snow he passed, his half vision tunneling at every step, occasionally going thigh deep in powdery snow. In his weak state Fayez was too wasted to protest (to himself really) that he wasn't going to feed. He just hoped the humans had enough sense to be inside where he couldn't go. Stopping at a large bristling pine tree, on top a small hill, he breathed heavily his breaths coming out in gasps and coughs. He leaned against the tree trying to catch the breath that continued to run away from him. His vision started to gain black spots and he tried to keep it from going completely black. His demonic senses urged him on, telling him to keep going, whispering sweet things into his mind and telling him that he could only heal if he fed and Fayez knew that was a lie. He could also heal in the moonlight of a full moon; a moon which was being blocked at the moment.

Sighing to himself Fayez almost gave into the urge to collapse, he was so tired, but he knew that if he lay down now he would never get up again. The only way to move was forward. Starting up again he started to make his way toward where his senses told him the fishing village was.

It wasn't long before Fayez saw signs of human activity and by then his sandaled feet were absolutely numb, the only reason he didn't have frost bite was because of his more animalistic abilities, the other side of him that warred with his demonic side it was the side that kept him warm and safe and able to continue in the morning. It was also the reason he was sleeping in a crater.

When Fayez saw the first house he knew he wasn't going to feed today. The blizzard kept everyone inside and they knew better than to leave their house unprotected. There were cloves of garlic on every door step that Fayez passed; the curtains were drawn, sealing the light and warmth inside. He sighed slightly in relief when his demonic side became subdued with the smell of garlic. He made sure to walk in the middle of the large, empty streets to avoid the garlic because he knew how much that burned. Fayez started to head toward the docks where he knew the sailors and fishermen leave crates upon crates of fish that they caught. Only problem was that most fishermen ruffed the bad weather to protect their catch from the New World pirates that came to dock at the harbour. Fayez was only lucky that his mother had been around long enough to teach him some tricks.

When Faze saw the first crate he ducked behind it trying to be out of sight from the shadow of the fisherman he saw through the blizzard. He sat for a while feeling numb and tingly. Most of the cuts had healed already leaving thin white scars behind. His visions still tunneled when he moved to suddenly and the cuts on the left side of his face stung and were still slowly bleeding. His demon side had retreated but Fayez could still hear it at the back of his mind.

He waited sitting behind the crate, when he deemed that enough time had passed he slowly peaked over the crate only to meet sky blue eyes. Fayez blinked slowly and his brain slowly registered that he was looking at another human being, by then it was too late to run and he was already grabbed by the man.

The man was blonde with a sleepy look to his face, his eye lids were droopy and he had a little stubble on his chin, he had and open purple jacket on showing off his lean and muscular body. A tattoo with a cross and a crescent adorned his chest. He had a light blue sash on and an elaborate gold belt with his dark grey pants and black sandals. The man had opened his mouth to say something but Fayez was neither listening nor was did he understand what the man had said. Fayez never understood what people were telling him, his mother was mute, so she couldn't talk and Fayez never interacted socially with the villagers, it was either feed or get out before the torches and pitchforks came. His only company was animals, he never learned the language.

The man tried to tell Fayez something else but Fayez started struggling against him, snarling and growling like he saw wolfs do when another animal enters their territory. Then his vision started to go black and he panicked even more trying to fight off the sleep attack. Fighting made him sweat with effort and when he finally thought his vision was clearing his eyes slide shut and the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I sincerely apologize that I haven't updated in like a month. Seriously I got grounded, it totally sucked. But any way this chapter is dedicated to imacchi 11229 he not only favorites but followed and left an amazing review. Also to XxFire-PhoenixxX for great advice. I will update this when I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

The rocking of the world brought Fayez back to consciousness. He was in a plain room, a comfy bed with white sheets lying under him. The walls were painted brown the paint slightly peeling the door was a slightly darker shade of brown, it was left ajar.

Fayez had never been on a bed before; it was either the odd cave that he found or sleeping in the trees and snow. The comfort made him want to sleep more, but just being in a room sent a thousand alarm bells ring.

Fayez stared at the door. His curiosity wanted him to go outside and see exactly where he was, but Fayez would admit that he was afraid. If he was in a room that meant that humans had brought him here, the only humans he had known or ever saw didn't like him at all; they hated him ever since he could remember. So why was he in a bed rather than dying in a ditch? He decided to blame it on the blue eyed man. He had never seen that man on the island before, so he probably didn't know about Fayez. But why did he kidnap him? Thousands of scenarios and questions ran through Fayez's mind, each more gruesome and detailed than the last.

Fayez, having been fed up with his imagination told it to shut it. He then decided that since the man hadn't left him to die and had actually brought him to a room, that he was a good man and Fayez could trust him. For now, he still didn't know the man after all. Finally deciding to get out of bed, Fayez swung his legs out from under the sheets and noticed that his movement was slightly constricted. His legs and feet had bandages wrapped under his brown pants, he could feel bandages wrapped around his torso and the left side of his face. He mentally hit himself for not realizing this sooner; this made him like the man more.

Jumping down from the comfortable bed, Fayez barley felt it through his bandages when his feet hit the floor, Fayez headed toward the door, which had a sea breeze coming from the crack. He hesitated upon reaching it, last chance, if he went through that door he had no doubt that everything would change for him, for better or for worse. Fayez had to do this, he couldn't hesitate now. Shaking himself out of it he summoned every bit of courage he could find in his small body, most of it was fear, but he tried.

Opening the door wide he tried to prepare himself, but he knew no matter what he did, nothing could ready him. Fayez tried to blink away the white spots as light overcame his vision, he adjusted and a gasp of shock went through his lips, followed by the widening of his one eye.

Spread before him was a large deck, wood surrounded his vision, he saw three massive masts reaching to reach the royal blue back drop sky, large white sails attached to them. Men were on ropes, hanging from the sails. The top of the masts held large balconies all around them. Various people were all lounging around deck, hanging around railings and talking to friends. Open blue spanned out around them and Fayez realized he was out at sea, inside the open never ending blue. The thought made him want to throw up.

Fayez felt tiny and congested among all the other taller stronger looking people, he spied an extremely large man talking with someone with a pastel pink robe on with red designs and a red sash. He glimpsed another man with a large curled-at-the-ends mustache and a large black top hat. Fayez felt overwhelmed and slightly sick, he realized it was half him and half his demonic side, which didn't like the sun, at all, it wouldn't come out until the sun set. Breathing hard, Fayez's breath was coming out in short gasps when he felt someone approaching on his left side. His senses were on overdrive with how many humans were surrounding him.

"Oh, hey! Looks like the kids awake. How you feeling?" Fayez's head whipped to the side so fast he thought he heard his neck crack. Their beside him was a man with red hair and a strange hair-do, he had blue eyes and a scar from the top of his right eyebrow curving down around the eye, the man had a black pointed goatee and strangely thin eyebrows. He had on a large button down loose white shirt and a yellow scarf tied around his neck, he had a black belt that held up white pants that ended at the calf with plain brown shoes.

The strange man smiled at Fayez and gently said something else while reaching out with his hand. What was he doing, was he going to grab him and do something to him? Are his smiles and gentle words just a trick? Where was the blonde man from earlier? The man reached out again and Fayez panicked. He turned away from the man and bolted in the opposite direction.

Fayez had absolutely no idea where he was going, he just knew that he needed to get away, to not be near anyone anymore. He ran across the very large deck, darting around strange people everywhere. He had no idea where he was running, he knew he would make it nowhere, he was surrounded by sea after all and he really wasn't very good at flying. Fayez heard people yelling behind him and someone tried to reach out and grab him, but he ducked and under the arm and veered right, straight into someone else. Fayez softly landed on his butt and looked up, eye wide emotions swirling inside.

There towering over him was a man with the pastel pink robe he sometimes saw women wear. Beautiful red birds decorated the edges and a flowing red sash held at his waist. His black hair was up in a bun, his skin almost as pale as Fayez's, his lips ruby red. When the wind blew toward the man, his kimono swayed and gun holsters were reveled. Fayez knew those weapons; he was hunted with those weapons. He knew how much those weapons hurt.

Fayez was scared and frightened and fearful and he hated it. He started growling at the man but he only glared back, Fayez quieted a little but didn't stop his growling. He could hear people muttering around him, forming a circle around him and the other man. They gave them a meter of space, which Fayez was very acutely aware of. In the crowd he recognized the man with the weird red hair, looking at him concerned. Fayez didn't need his concern, rising to a crouch Fayez once again felt the need to run, feeling trapped. He tensed in preparation and saw the crowd tense to, waiting for him to run.

Fayez feigned a lunge to the right before changing direction and darting straight into the man with in the robe, Fayez tackled him limbs and cloths flying, and for a man he thought the man wouldn't budge, before he toppled right over. Fayez rolled off and continued to run, his vision a blur and colors flying all around him, he ran into people everywhere. Barrelling straight into them before running off, he ran between their legs and had enough sense to go toward where there were less people. Fayez heard other humans tripping over themselves to get to him, well they would never catch him, and he was too fast and too small. Fayez felt exhilarated, great even. All the previous feelings of astonishing fear was gone giving his a strange type of freedom. He felt that this was a game, a game he felt he hadn't played in centuries. He felt like he was flying, without crashing for once, the wind on his cheeks, the breeze in his hair, the sun warming his back and he for the first time in his, Fayez life felt truly alive.

Never noticing the small smile on his face nor did he notice the scales that were starting to show, he never realized the wings that were starting to come out of his back, all he knew or for that matter felt was an array of emotion, emotion that set him free.

It wasn't long before blue was all that surrounded him, it watched him, needed him, called out to him, wanting him in its grasp.

Fayez didn't understand how he went from living, _actually living_ to being surrounded by blue. Fayez felt kind of nice, like nothing could touch him, except he also felt empty as if he knew he was missing something and Fayez knew, _he knew_, that his moment of living was over, he should have expected this, a moment was all it was and whatever lasted in there was gone and only lived in those who filled the moment. Well at least Fayez had a moment, and that made him happy, but also filled him with disappointment. He didn't know why, he was happy right? Almost sighing slightly Fayez shifted in the infinite blue, and started recognizing where he was.

The sky, he was flying. Fayez was surprised that he hadn't recognized it before, but blamed on the sun, he was closer to it than before and he once again felt like throwing up. Large bat like wings spanned from his back, starting from his shoulder blades. Starting from his now long scaly neck were spicks that went straight down his back, following his spine and down the middle of his newly formed tail. Scales of black covered him, they were different shades, some looking like charcoal, others raven colored they went over his entire body. Thin white scars covered his now clawed legs, feet and the soft looking metal colored scales on his belly. Fayez's face had enlarged to a snout and he still couldn't open his left eye and immediately perceived that there was a scar on it. The fire in his stomach made him feel warm from his head to the pointed tip of his tail, or that could be the fever he knew he was currently running.

Once upon a time Fayez was so hungry he had resorted to eating the weirdest looking and worst tasting fruit he had ever seen. When the sailors found him, he was beat so bad he couldn't move for a week. Fayez remembered that as the worst day of his young life. He absentmindedly wondered what the blond man would do if he found out what Fayez was, it probably wouldn't be pretty. Fayez felt himself gliding along the breezes, nervous because he didn't crash yet. The world suddenly tilted when a gale hit his wings and sent him diving back, he struggled to steady his wings and find a rhythm that fit him but his wings faltered and another gale had sent his wing back at an unnatural angle. Dread filled him and Fayez felt something snap as pain exploded in his back. He cried out, his voice deep and like a lions roar in his dragon form, the scream echoed through the day, conveying how much pain and agony was going through Fayez's body in that moment. It made the people below flinch in panic and fear. Another gale and Fayez's whole body went like a rag doll; looking like it weighed as much as a feather it slammed into the sails and got tangled into the rope and cloth.

Fayez's body didn't stop there, no it couldn't, the ropes and cloth holding him snapped like twigs sending his body straight into the wooden mast. The mast creaked and groaned and the people under felt dread fill their stomachs as the mast broke with the weight of the dragon. The dragon was headed straight for the deck and the people below scattered at the sight, wood creaked and splinters and falling pieces of debris made for dangerous rain as it poured out on the people on deck. They tried to dodge, running for their lives trying not to get hit.

All Fayez felt was pain, nausea and extreme tiredness. He just wanted it to end. He never expected the impact that jarred him into unconsciousness. Red flashed through his eyes and he felt a little bit guilty at the fact that he destroyed the mast it was only a moment later that black invaded his vision. And he succumbed into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update. This story is now rated M and it is also a Marco x Ace, I am a seriously big fan of those. And the first scene will start out as Marco x Ace, just a warning, and this chapter was inspired by the fan fiction once in a Blind eye by Lifeless Heartless and i really do need a beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece-no seriously I swear it's true!

He pressed his lips to the man's beneath him, kissing him slow and gentle, yet passionate and enthusiastic. The young man kissed him back, needy, passionate and sincere. It was addicting how he kissed him nothing could be more perfect. He licked the younger ones lower lip asking for entrance and the other opened his mouth to accommodate.

He felt the silky smoothness of the others mouth, soft gums, sharp teeth and finally the others tongue which engaged in a dance of dominance. The man under him moaned into the kiss sending sparks through his body. His hands going over smooth skin, mapping out valleys and reaching pert nipples, he twisted and turned the buds in his fingertips, making the man under him gasp and groan, pulling his arms around the neck of the man on top while said man just latched onto his neck, sucking and kissing at the creamy skin of that throat. He bites down on the exposed collar bone of the younger and licked and sucked at the spot, making the one on the bottom moan at the treatment,, and the bulge in his pants twitching wanting the older man's attention.

He slowly put his weight down on the others body pressing their bodies close. When both men's clothed erection touched they groaned at the friction and the older man brought his weight on the others fully, while his talented mouth traveled lower down the younger man's fit body reaching his left nipple and taking it into his mouth. small fires started burning on various parts of both men's body their breathing was uneven and hearts pounding. The man on top groaned his voice deep and husky, he moved his mouth to the other nipple and sucked and twisted it while his hands found their way to his partners hips and kept them in place as the man on top pressed and rotated his hips down on the others creating a delicious friction that caused the younger to cry out and try to buck his hips.

Wandering hands trailed down over a fit back as the one on bottom moaned and blunt nails scratched his back. Sparks traveled through both of them and the man on top groaned again when he felt a boiling heat building up in his stomach he was seeing white every time he pressed and rotated his hips onto the younger's, his breath harsh and heavy.

He wanted more, reaching for the hem of wet shorts, he pulled them down and groaned when he unleashed an aching wet prize with steady slender fingers he grasped the prize and a scream was heard throughout the room, the man watched intently as the teen under him became undone, an aroused blush covering his cheeks, bringing out freckles, eyes closed in pleasure and swollen lips parted to get as much air as possible. The sight so erotic he just had to moan softly. He was close; he could feel the orgasm building up tightening his muscles, causing his hand to speed up wanting the younger under him to feel the pleasure, the man under him deserved more, he deserved the world. He watched the man as he screamed his name and white rushed through his vision and his muscles tightened, heat went through him and-

Marco's eyes flung open with a jump. His breath heaving and sculpted body sweating. His brain arises with the movement and tried to make sense of things, eyes darting around the neat cabin. What just happened? Suspicious the phoenix drags his body to a sitting position, something warm and sticky between his legs. He peeks under the warm blanket and lifts the waistband of his boxers to see a sticky, white mess.

Groaning, Marco flopped back on the bed his drooping eyes looking tired in the darkness of the cabin. Great, just because the newest edition to the family is interesting, caring, beautiful, protective, fiery, smart and sexy at the same time (Marco will never know how he did that) he was having wet dreams about him. Marco groaned again and removed the sheets to clean up his mess; it was time to get up anyway.

After showering and throwing his clothes in the dirty laundry basket Marco threw on his usual purple jacket with blue pants and gold belt, with a matching blue sash. With his jacket wide open, Marco had his bare chest on display so everyone could see his pride and joy of being a White Beard pirate. In a foul mood Marco headed toward the galley to get started on an early breakfast. Amazingly enough, Thatch, the head chef got up before he did, and Marco got up at the crack of dawn, he thought it had something to do with his bird instincts.

It was a long way to the galley and when he made it he wasn't the only one there. There were few people on the Moby Dick that got up at the time he did and he was quite surprised when he saw the man of his dreams there.

Ace was amazing, with creamy, sun kissed skin and a tall muscular body, freckles like stars decorated his face and danced when he spoke or when he let out his amazingly blinding smile. His steely gray eyes were half lidded and sent shivers through Marco's spine whenever he looked into them. Silky raven locks under a vibrant orange cowboy hat with a smiley face and a sad face, showing off the teen's personality quirks quite well. It was also decorated with red beads, which were also around his neck. Drool worthy muscular body which the brat showed off without a shirt. Slim hips with low riding shorts held up by an orange belt, an emblazoned A, on the buckle. Pale red lips and slight eyebrows, large boots and a decorated dagger at his side.

He was beautiful.

Too bad Marco couldn't even touch that amazingly beautiful man. He sparked almost every bit of curiosity Marco had, the man was very mysterious and Marco wanted to know every single secret that rich body held from the darkest corners of his mind to the lightest, he wanted to know what the teen liked, disliked, who he loved, what he liked to do, what scared him and made him the most happiest. What secrets did he have? Most importantly would he share those secrets with Marco? He really wanted to know.

Marco sighed, the flames called to him whenever he was near, he just wanted to bask in those flames and just lay with them forever. The Phoenix within was attracted to the teens flames too, the bird in him constantly sang whenever Ace's fire was burning, wanting him to pounce on that tempting teen. Instead Marco ignored almost every cell in his body (he tried to listen to the rational cells which told him not to, sadly they were dying) and put up a bored face, casually walking over trying to keep his feelings hidden, he greeted Ace with a simple good morning and sat beside Ace with his lunch. Ace was eating as messy as usual, trying to stuff as much food into his mouth as possible. Marco just found this adorable, then he felt like sighing at his stupid unrequited feelings, almost everything Ace did Marco found cute or adorable.

Ace obviously didn't feel the same way about Marco as Marco did about him. Ace probably thought Marco as the older big brother that he could trust and feel safe with, not as a lover or boyfriend. Marco's chest always hurt with the thought that Ace didn't return his feeling, but it was the truth even though it was agony to even think about. At least he and Ace were still friends and brothers, even though he would have liked their relationship to be a little more. At least he still had Ace's company. Almost sighing Marco decided to enjoy the food in front of him instead of the brat beside him. The chatter of only a few of his brothers and sisters around him calmed him, and Marco decided he would talk to Ace.

"So why are you up so early, yoi?" Ace briefly stopped inhaling his food, swallowed and answered.

"I had a narcoleptic attack yesterday and ended up going to sleep early." Ace and his cute narcolepsy, making him fall asleep randomly. Marco nodded at his response and continued let the small chatter of the galley wash over him. Once he had finished his meal, only a small potato soup, he got up and headed toward the galley entrance, but not before giving Ace a small wave. Marco had to talk to pops about the newest kid they had picked up. He heard something about that kid on the island they were docked at a few days ago, something he really didn't like. It wasn't a long walk to pop's chamber and Marco met a few brothers and sisters on the way. He knocked on White Beard's large chamber doors and walked in when he got an answer from inside.

White Beard, the strongest man in the world had a large crescent shaped mustache and smile-wrinkles around his eyes. He had a black cap on the top of his head and was very large, a giant almost. Cables connected to his body, he had beige pants, large black boots and a purple sash around his waist. Marco's pop's was old, and sick, he constantly had nurses around him checking on his health. Those nurses now passed him to head out the door, greeting and waving at him as they passed. His pop's was sitting in his usual chair relaxing, and now drinking from a large bottle of sake now that the nurses were gone.

"Pop's you know you shouldn't drink so much, yoi." Marco tried to scold his father, but there was no real malice in the words.

"Bah, a little sake isn't going to harm me. Now, what is it that you wanted son?" Marco just shook his head at the answer; couldn't his pops be a little more careful?

"It's about the new kid-"

"The one you picked up?"

"Yes, that one. I got some information on him from the island, yoi. Apparently his mother was mute and the islanders called her a demon because they say she had an affair with a demon, yoi. The kid was banned from the villages because of that and because they say that the last village he visited was found razed to the ground, yoi." Marco could see his pops thinking about the information given to him and when he looked at Marco he asked what Marco thought about it.

"The kid seems lonely, yoi. Besides we could handle a little trouble" he smirked, once again thinking of Ace. Marco's father just laughed at the idea, a booming sound that echoed everywhere.

"Alright son, you may keep him, but remember that he is your responsibility and you should probably get that brat, Ace, to help you too. In fact I would like to meet this kid soon." Marco just nodded and smiled at the response. Now he couldn't wait for the kid to wake up, this was his chance to get closer to Ace. A large crash awakened Marco from his thoughts and Marco turned to look at the large door that lead toward the deck, before turning back to his pops.

"I'll go see what it is, yoi" his pop's just nodded at him and he headed toward the door, hoping this wasn't one of Thatch's pranks. When he stepped out onto the deck, all he did was stare. And stare. And stare some more.

A giant dragon just crashed into the mast.

The giant dragon turned into a kid.

The kid that was supposed to be in the infirmary.

What. The. Fuck.


End file.
